I'm Not Insane, I Promise
by Abbasanrox
Summary: "You're...no. No no no. No you can't be real." I stammered, looking around for an escape, knowing there wasn't one. "You don't sound very sure of yourself." It... HE said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. You know, if he could smirk.
1. What Is Wrong With Me

I don't know why I've felt so uneasy lately. Nothing major has happened so far, the summer has been pretty uneventful. I would wake in the morning, take my dogs a walk, go to work, come home, go to bed, repeat. Looking back now, there were small signs, but my mind never dreamed of what was really going on.

Turning my car around I drove to the park where I always take my dogs. Getting out I locked the door and headed onto the path that lead into the forest. I pulled out my i-phone and put in my head phones, turning on Pandora to the Today's Country station. Love and Theft played in my ears as I stuck my phone and hands into my jacket pockets. Most evenings in Ohio where warm, but tonight had a slight chill and the air smelled of rain. I walked through calmly enjoying the summer night. A chill ran down spine and I rubbed at the goose bumps that formed on my arms looking around, suddenly feeling like I was being watched. I kept walking foreword, eyes constantly scanning the foliage as the feeling never faltered. I jumped and held back a scream as a rabbit bolted out in front of me, my nerves on high alert. I let out a sigh and quick walked back to my car, not sure what I was running from. I jumped into my car and started it, giving myself a few moments to sit and think.

_What is wrong with me? _I thought to myself. _You're crazy you know._

I looked up and felt my whole body go rigid and my blood run cold.

_I could've sworn... no._

Heart beat pounding in my ears I quickly reversed my car and drove down the road to my home. I couldn't get into the door faster as I flung it open and practically threw myself inside. Trying to slow my own breathing, I ran a shaky hand through my auburn curls and went to the bathroom. I splashed water onto my face and looked up at the green eyes staring back at me. Dark circles had started to form under my eyes from lack of sleep. I sighed and wondered for the hundredth time what was wrong with me.

"You're going insane, that's what's wrong with you." I said to my reflection. "And now you're talkin to yourself."

I shook my head and sighed, walking into the living room and laying down on the couch turning on the t.v. I must have dosed off because when I opened my eyes the television had gone into sleep mode. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, eyes gazing out my back door windows. For the second time that day I got that feeling of being watched, and my eyes landed on something, something my brain couldn't even comprehend.

"You're...no. No no no. No you can't be real." I stammered, looking around for an escape, knowing there wasn't one.  
"You don't sound very sure of yourself." It... HE said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
You know, if he could smirk.


	2. The Man In The Rain

"Get out of my head!" I screamed out as I bolted right up into a sitting position.

My head whipped around like a bird trying to find that... that thing, brown curls slapping me in the process. I was still in the living room and Say Yes to the Dress was playing on the t.v. My back curtains were drawn, covering the windows, and there was no sign of it anywhere. I put my head in the palm of my hand and shook my head, rolling my eyes at myself and almost laughed.

"You are seriously going insane." I spoke aloud to myself. "It's one thing to spook yourself with watching and reading scary stuff, but now you're dreaming about them?!"

I groaned and laid back putting a pillow over my face. I couldn't completely shake the feeling that someone was watching me, so I was too scared to move the pillow and look. I felt something brush against my leg and I jumped looking down at it quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my border collie sitting against the couch beside my leg.

"Whata you doin' silly?" I said to my dog as I sat up and scratched his head.

He panted happily as his tongue hung from the side of his mouth. I smiled and stood, dream forgotten for the moment, and made my way over to the island in my kitchen where my phone was laying. My smile grew as I read a text from my boyfriend, telling me how he loved me and to have a good night. I replied back telling him I loved him too, and sighed as I set my phone back down. I bit my lip as I sat at the island. I hadn't seen Jack in over three months because he was studying abroad in England, so our little messages back and fourth throughout the day meant so much. I looked down as my phone buzzed with a message from Jack. I giggled as I saw a short clip of him blowing a kiss at the camera and telling me how he couldn't wait to see me again. I watched it multiple times, each time just smiling and smiling more. On the fourth time watching it, my smile faltered as something in the background caught my eye. Off to the left, on Jack's bed, was a leg. A human leg. I didn't know what to think at first, and then of course all these thoughts flew through my head.

Who is that? Is he cheating on me? Should I bring it up? Is it just a friend?

My heart was aching as I dialed Jack's number, biting my lip.

"Hey beautiful," Jack's voice rang in my ear "how're you?"

My heart was racing as I took in a breath, the only thing keeping me from crying.

"Uh, well I don't know, cause you see..." I cut straight to the point "I saw a person in your bed and I just wanted to know if..." My voice trailed off.

There was a long pause between when I stopped talking to when I heard Jack sigh.

"I knew I should have told you." He said sadly.

"Told me what?" My heart was in my throat.

Another long pause.

"I don't think this long distance thing is workin' out." He said.

I didn't know what to say. My mind was numb, as was my heart.

"So-so you decide to cheat instead of tell me how you felt?" I asked, my voice small.

He sighed before replying "Yes."

"Oh." Was all I could manage at the moment.

It had always been us, since high school. I trusted him with everything.

"I see." I said, my voice dull.

I hung up after that. I looked at the clock on my phone. 12:37. Three minutes. Only three minutes had passed since I first saw the video to him admitting to cheating on me. I felt like I was going to implode, like my whole inside was caving in on itself. I was changing from pain to anger so quickly, I didn't know whether to cry or scream. I stood and went into my room, shutting the door behind me.

_You don't need him. You're worth more than that._ I tried convincing myself.

I put my back to the door and slid down hugging myself tightly. As much as I was hurting, no tears would come, which only seemed to make me hurt more.

_I can't do this, I'm not gonna be some girl wallowing in self pity._

After a moment or two I made myself get up and I went through my closet looking for something that was better than my current sweat pants and tank top. Making my decision I slipped on a strapless light blue dress with lace over the top, a long white cardigan, and some white flats. I looked myself in the mirror and bit my lower lip as i examined myself, emerald eyes staring back at me. I wasn't the smallest person, having obvious fat on my body, but I found myself to not look too bad with my auburn curls that hung to the middle of my waist. I didn't bother with makeup but was sure to brush my hair. I called up my best friend Michelle and told her I needed a girls night and she agreed without asking what was wrong, which I was grateful for. We made arrangementsto meet as I grabbed my purse, made sure my dogs had food and water, grabbed my keys and went out the door. I was grateful for the upcoming hour drive to where I was to meet Michelle, because it required me to focus on the road and not my feelings. What I also loved was blasting my local country station, which always seemed to play exactly what I needed. I sang loudly along with the radio as Bartender played, explaining how I was at the moment.

"... bring it 'till his memory fades away! Hey bartender!" I sang as I came to a stop light.

I sat there for a good twenty seconds before I started to feel uneasy.

_Man, this is a really long light. And I haven't even seen any cars go by!_

The radio host was talking about being caller 9 to win a cd, when the station completely cut out to soft static. I looked down at it not thinking too much about it because sometimes that can happen, but each station I flipped to was the same. Baffled I looked at the traffic lights to see they weren't glowing, at all. Nervously I went through, constantly looking around for other cars, or just any other people. Something wasn't right here. I kept looking in my rear view mirror, almost like I expected to see another car, or maybe somebody standing there. But I never saw anything. After about fifteen minutes of eerie silence, I almost screamed when Friday Night started playing over the radio. Heart racing I turned down the volume to a dull roar before pulling over to the side of the road and put my car into park. I don't know why, but I just had to stop driving. My hands were shaking as I ran them through my hair and a small sob escaped my throat. I couldn't explain what was making me react this way, I just felt a terror deep in my core that shook me deeply.

_Tap tap tap_

My body froze. I slowly looked to my left out the window and let out a loud scream as I saw the silhouette of a face and at that moment, lightning struck a tree right on the other side of the road causing a loud _crack_ to echo in my ears.

"Hey!"

Apparently, during my break down it had started to pour the rain, and someone had gotten out of their car and was tapping on my window. I rolled it down to be greeted with howling wind.

"Hey!" He yelled again over the rain. "Are you alright? There isn't another town around here for another 40 minutes, do you need a ride?"

I just stared at him, confused where the rain had come from and how long I'd sat there. I was about to tell him I was fine when my car suddenly began to slightly shake then completely turn off. I sighed and looked back at him.

"I guess I do."

He nodded and ran to his truck which was parked in front of me and ran back with an umbrella in hand. Luckily my car didn't have automatic windows, so I cranked it up, grabbed my things, and quickly got out of the car. We walked to the passenger side where he let me in then he made it back around to the driver side, sliding in and quickly shaking off and closing the umbrella. He turned up the heat as we were both shivering from the rain and we began driving down the road, silently at first.

"So," I began awkwardly "what about this rain huh? Just came out of no where."

He glanced at me for a moment a confused look on his face, before looking back at the road.

"What do you mean? It's been raining for a good hour now." He said looking at me a few more times.

"An hour?! That's not possible. I wasn't pulled over for more than five minutes before you showed up, and it hadn't been raining." I said matter-of-factly.

_But that would explain why I ran out of gas. _I shook my head, changing the subject before he could think I was even more crazy.

"My names Hazel by the way, I don't think I caught yours." I said.

"Sedrick." He said, voice slightly empty.

I nodded looking foreword. "Well thank you for, you know, checking on me and driving me to town."

He just shrugged, "Don't worry about it." Was all he said.

I nodded again and didn't say anything after that, starting to realize I really had gotten into a car with a stranger. Isn't that what they always tell you not to do? But here I was, in a complete strangers car, and yet not feeling scared. There was something about him that made me feel as if I'd met him before.


	3. What Have I Done

I wrapped my cardigan tighter around my body as I sat in the passenger seat of Sedrick's car. We sat there in silence for a while, nothing but the hum of the engine in the midst of the silence. I glanced over at him a few times, slowly becoming hyper aware of every bump or noise that I heard. He had a sort of shagginess to his black hair that was complimented by blue eyes that looked too blue to be natural.

_I know him... I know him._

Shaking my head I looked down at my phone to check the time, when I noticed it wouldn't turn on. I held the buttons multiple times yet got no result.

_I had a full battery when I left the house._

There was silence for a few more miles before I heard him clear his throat and I looked over at him curiously. He raised an eye brow, every few seconds looking over at me.

"You were scowling." He said plainly.

"Oh uhm, I was? I wasn't trying to." I replied and shrugged. "It's just my stupid phone, it won't turn on." I shrugged again.

He didn't say anything else after that, and I was glad for the silence again. I kept mentally hitting myself, asking over and over why I had thought getting into a strangers car was a good idea.

_Oh god_, I thought. _Michelle is probably freaking out right now. I should have been there..._ I don't know. I didn't know how much time had passed between now and when I left home.

I groaned as I felt a headache coming on, and almost sighed in relief when I saw the distant arches of a McDonalds.

_Finally, town._

I was trying to remember the name of the restaurant we had decided on when the car came to a sudden halt and I was jolted foreword in my seat, saved by the seat belt.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, holding my arms out protectively.

"This is as far as I take you. Get out." He answered, no emotion in his voice.

Anger flared inside me but I forced myself to stay silent, remembering he was a stranger after all who was kind enough to give me a ride.

"Fine." I said. "Thank you for bringing here."

He only nodded as I gathered my belongings and stepped out the door, and I almost missed him utter "Be safe." before he drove off down the road.

I blinked in confusion as I watched him drive away before stepping away from the curb.

"Oh my God, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" said a loud voice as something slammed into me.

I squeaked as Michelle grabbed me and hugged me.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for the last hour!" she said frantically.

"I'm sorry" I said "I'll explain everything later, lets jut get inside, this rain is freezing."

She looked at me skeptically but nodded as we rushed inside the bar and grill restaurant. We took a seat at the bar as we were handed two menus and asked our drink orders.

"I'll have a martini, dry please." Michelle said to the waiter.

"And I'll have whisky with a lime." I said.

As the waited turned and walked away, Michelle turned to me and gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened."

"I don't know what you mean." I said, nonchalantly looking at the menu, my appetite gone.

"What happened today, for real." she said looking right at me. "And don't give me any 'nothing' crap. You never drink whisky, unless you're extremely upset."

I groaned inwardly. There was no fooling her, she knew me inside and out.

"Me and Jack broke up today."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes showed concern.

"What? Why? How? You guys were perfect together!" she crossed her arms "Am I gonna have to fly to Germany and beat his ass?"

I laughed aloud at her words. The image of Michelle beating Jack up was easily created in my mind.

"Why do you assume he was at fault?" I asked, thanking the waiter as he brought our drinks.

Michelle rolled her eyes and began counting on her fingers.

"One, you're drinking. Two, you're the best girlfriend any guy could have. And three, because I just know." I just sighed and took a swig of my drink as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms smiling triumphantly.

So I explained to her how Jack was cheating on me and chuckled as her eyes lit up with aggravation.

"You know I never liked him." She said leaning foreword, forearms on the table.

I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of my drink.

"Whatever" I said "I just wanna let lose and have a good time and not worry about anything."

Michelle shrugged and threw her arms up in defeat "Fine, if that's what you wanna do" she started to wave over the waiter. "Now, I'm gonna give you a limit of $200. So any time you see her" she points at me "without a drink, you give her one."

Now... I can't quite recall what happened after that. I felt alive and free, like I could do anything. Like things were looking up for me.

... Until I awoke to a throbbing head, aching stomach, and someone else sleeping in the bed beside me.


	4. Sedrick

I laid there starring at the bare back of the man beside me and started silently cursing myself.

"What the heck is wrong with me?!" I whispered.

I put my hand over my face in frustration and looked at the man between my fingers, unable to help admiring the smooth way his back slopped. I don't know why but I slowly started to reach foreword, just wanting to brush my fingers against his tanned back. But before I could touch him, he grunted, stretched, then rolled over on his other side facing me. I felt a blush creepy up my neck and into my face.

"Look who came back to her senses" Sedrick smiled "at least I HOPE you are." He chuckled and stood up and proceeded to put on his shirt that was lying on the floor.

I laid there dumbfounded, opening and closing my mouth like a fish, trying to figure out what to say.

"I... we... us...?" I stammered.

Sedrick just rolled his eyes and handed me a cup of what looked like water.

"Drink." He ordered, all humor gone from his face.

I did as he said, too mortified to say otherwise.

He spun a chair around sitting on it with his legs on either side of the back of the chair.

"So. Care to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Sedrick said almost angrily.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." I said nervously.

He groaned and rubbed his face before turning his blue eyes on me. I avoided his gaze by looking around the room we were in. It looked nothing like any place I'd seen before, or any common hotel room. There were several bookshelves stacked full to the brim, a dresser, and two doors.

"About thirty minutes after I'd dropped you off," Sedrick began, and my gaze was drawn back to his "I looked over and realized you'd left your phone on the passenger seat. So, I turned around and drove back to where I had let you out."

_Was that a trick of the light, or was that a hint of a smirk?_

_"_I wasn't sure which restaurant you had gone into, but," He smirked at me "I could hear your drunken singing from outside the pub."

I scratched the back of my head looking away from his unwavering gaze. Even though he seemed amused, something about that smile seemed off. He moved his gaze off me and looked at his hands.

"I went inside, and you were drunk off your ass. In only an hour, which I might add is impressive. But anyway. You were dancing around and singing and drinking and making a complete fool of yourself."

I could feel my cheeks burning red as Sedrick continued his story.

"When you spotted me you yelled my name, hugged my chest," he lifted his eyes slightly to look at me "and proceeded to kiss me."

He looked back at his hands, smiling almost reminiscently. I blushed more refusing to look at his face.

"I fended you off pretty easily, but you were becoming a danger to yourself. Your friend was no where to be found, you couldn't think straight, and" he gripped the back of the chair causing his knuckles to go white "and men were starting to flock to you, trying to do things to you."

_Why does he seem so angry..?_

"L-look." I started to say "I appreciate you protecting me, but I can handle mys-"

"Goddamn it Hazel!" He screamed, standing abruptly from the chair and pushing it over.

"You don't get it! They were going to take advantage of you! Do with you what they wanted, then kill you and dispose of your body like it was _nothing_." He began shaking slightly.

I sat there, terrified of this stranger in front of me. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sat beside me on the bed.

"I decided I had to get you somewhere safe. When we arrived I brought you up here to put you in bed, but you kept trying to take off my clothes and get me into bed with you."

_That explains his shirt being off._

"When you finally stopped trying to strip me, you still wouldn't let me leave. You told me you felt safer with me here. I sat right where I am now and you curled up to me like you'd know me for years" he smiled a little "and fell asleep in moments."

Sedrick looked over at me, eyes more welcoming and warm then they had been earlier.

"I'm glad you're safe, Dumbo." He said.

The next moment I felt his hand resting gently on my face, brushing his thumb over my cheek like a feather. He looked at me with eyes that looked so vulnerable and lost, and I looked back. The moment should have been weird, a still strange man caressing my cheek? But it wasn't. It felt right.

I sat there, unsure what to think.

_So, he took it upon himself to bring me here and watch over me? Wait.._

"Where exactly is 'here'?" I asked.

In an instant his eyes went from warm to blank and empty as he dropped his hand and stood back up.

"This, is my home. It's about a 45 minute drive from the pub you were in" He said, uncaringly. "You may stay until you are no longer intoxicated."

And without another word, he walked out the door shutting it behind him.


	5. Instincts

_"I'm glad you're safe, Dumbo."_

My eyes opened quickly and I was met with complete darkness. For a few moments I couldn't remember where I was and began to look around the room to try and see any source of light. My eyes traveled to the window where a full moon was in complete view. I sat up in the bed of the stranger, pushing aside the blankets that were placed over me, and tentatively stepped onto the carpeted floor. I felt considerably less drunk and the rational part of my brain started to take over.

_I need to get out of here. This was the most idiotic thing I could have done. I don't know anything about that guy, and yet I'm sleeping in his bed!_

I barely remember falling back asleep, I must have been really wasted. I audibly groaned as I made my way over to the bathroom door and opened it, surprised when it turned out to be the bedroom door instead. I was about to quickly close it when the soft sound of a piano caught my attention, coming from down the stairs. Slowly, I made my way to the staircase, gently placing my foot on the first step, cringing when it creaked. The music didn't stop, so I continued my journey down even slower than before. It probably took me a couple minutes to descend the stairs silently, and I proceeded to follow the sound of the piano. Sedrick's home was extremely nice with smooth wood floors, walls with elegant paintings, and moderately high ceilings.

_Damn. This place must cost a fortune. _I thought to myself. _What does he do to be able to live in a place like this?_

The music continued as I walked farther down the hall, stopping when I noticed a door that was slightly open. Curiosity out weighed rational thinking and I stepped inside the unfamiliar room. It looked like an average study, some book shelves, trinkets, and a table in the back of the room. I walked toward the desk and saw a few photos on it. The first photo was in black and white and portrayed the back of a woman with long hair in front of the ocean as she looked out on it. The one beside it was obviously Sedrick, smiling brightly at the camera. I don't know why, but seeing him smile like that made me smile as I looked at it. I noticed how this one was also in black and white, as was the next one. I felt my veins run cold as I picked up the next photo and stared it. It was another woman, most likely the same as the first, and she was looking at the camera giving it a sly smile as she waved.

_No..._

I looked at each detail of her face, the slope of her nose, curve of her lips, those eyes I've seen a million times.

**It was me.**

_But that's impossible. I've never met Sedrick before, let alone taken photos with him._ I rationalized with myself. _Me and that woman must just look a lot alike, yeah, that's it._

I was so lost in thought I completely didn't notice the piano stop making noise, until a hand was placed on my shoulder. I quickly spun around coming face to face with Sedrick. His eyes looked over my face with a questioning look as his eyes traveled down to the photo in my hands.

_He looks pissed..._

He snatched the photo out of my hands as his face changed between anger and sadness. He placed it back on his desk and began to walk toward the door, refusing to look at me.

"Out." Sedrick said, so quietly I wasn't sure what he'd said.

"What?" I asked, immediately wishing I hadn't.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed at me, pointing at the door behind him.

I quickly nodded and rushed out of the room, running toward the stairs as I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes. Midway up the stairs I realized I didn't know if he meant out of the room or out of his house, but I didn't care. I don't know why I was reacting so strongly to him getting angry at me, he had every right to, but it upset me more that he was angry at me than getting yelled at. I ran into his room and grabbed the few belongings I had, making my way back down. Like a punch to the stomach I realized I had no where to go. My phone was dead, I had no car, and I had no idea where I was. I was also freaked out by the photo Sedrick had in his office.

_Who was that woman, and why does she look so much like me?_

I was running down the stairs when I saw Sedrick standing at the bottom of them, hands in his pockets. I was determined to ask who that woman was, I had to know. I slowly walked down the rest of the way to where I was standing on the last step in front of him, but still a good few inches shorter than him. He lifted his head and looked right into my eyes, all anger gone, replaced with utter sadness and brokenness. Just like last night, his hand made its' way up to the side of my face to cup it softly. My heart began pounding loudly, out of fear and anticipation, yet I didn't stop him. He continued to look at me as if studying every detail, like I was going to disappear.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Sedrick let out a soft sigh before whispering,

"Hazel..."

Then, before I could protest, he crashed his lips into mine. His other hand came up to hold the other side of my face as he kissed me harder, unwilling to let me go. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there for a few moments before I found myself kissing him back. He groaned as I did so and proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist and lift me up, beginning to walk up the stairs. My mind wasn't even on anymore, my body was responding on its' own as if repeating a pattern. My legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me up into his bedroom, our kiss never breaking. He placed me on his bed and laid down on top of me, kissing me deeper and sliding his tongue against my lips as if asking permission. I responded with a groan and he slipped his tongue in my mouth, beginning to fight mine for dominance. My arms tightened around him as we kissed, no thoughts entering my mind, there was only him. His kisses slowly calmed and he pulled his lips back from mine and placed his forehead against mine, eyes closed and breathing heavily. I watched him as I tried to calm my own heart and saw a smile begin to form on his lips.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that again." He smiled more and nuzzled his face down in my neck, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

We stayed like that for a while, neither of us speaking, the only sound was our breathing. I'm not sure why I didn't say anything or protest, other than it felt right. Felt like this was how it was supposed to be. He didn't bring up the photo the rest of the night, and I didn't ask. I don't think I was ready to know the truth.


	6. The Monster Inside

I laid there, unable to process the fact of the stranger on top of me. He stayed there for a few minutes, just over me, both of his hands on either sides of me holding himself up. I could hear the distant sound of a train whistle waft in through the window, like a reminder of the outside world. I felt Sedrick become stiff as he began to speak,

"I thought I'd..." he cleared his throat as his voice cracked "I thought I would never get to see your face again."

He locked those radiant blue eyes with my green ones before quickly moving off of me to stand.

"Get some rest." he said, the hint of friendliness that was in his voice melting away like ice in a fire "Tomorrow I will drive you back into town and from there you will take your leave."

He refused to make eye contact with me as he left the room quickly after that.

"Wha-... What the heck was that?" I said aloud.

I clasped my hands over my face, trying to make sense of, well, anything. I'm not an idiot, despite my actions. When he isn't around, my instincts rip at me, telling me to get out. But, when he's around, that side of my brain shuts up. No fear clawing at the insides of my brain trying to get me to leave.

Of course, that being said, my head was screaming so loud at me I could hardly hear myself think.

I got up, frantically searching the room for anything I could defend myself with. Sure this guy seems nice enough, but I didn't know what he was capable of. During my search, I noticed something moving through the large window. I froze and kept my eyes on the window holding my breath until I was sure of what I saw. Every so slowly I made my way closer to it so I could look out. I was on the second floor so I had a pretty good view of the ground below. Quick movements in the darkness confirmed that I had indeed seen something, what exactly that was, I didn't know.

"...What...?"

My brain became confused as I was able to make a shape out as Sedrick. He was pacing back and forth between the trees, head in his hands. Suddenly, a painful scream ripped itself from Sedrick's throat and pierced the night. Logic told me to yell down to him, see what was wrong, but my body didn't move. His scream intensified as he fell to his knees as long, dark as shadows tentacles erupted from his back ripping his shirt. Sedrick didn't move from the ground as his body violently began to shake. The little light around him seemed to be swallowed by darkness as he slowly stood to his feet.

To turn and stare right at me.

My blood ran cold as I broke into a sprint toward the door and down the stairs. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get out of there. I was in the home of a... a...

Monster

I fly down the stairs and busted through the first door I saw. Cold air slapped my face as I ran blindly away from the house, away from HIM. My legs and lungs screamed in protest as I ran, but I ignored them. I was running so madly I didn't notice the tree root until the world turned on its side. I laid there for a moment as I sucked air into my burning lungs, desperate to keep going.

"Why are you running?" said a cold, inhuman voice too close to my ear for my liking.

I suppressed a scream as I looked at the creature standing behind me.

Dark tentacles floated around him as he stood there, staring at me. My body began to shiver as I noticed it's impossible for him to stare at me.

He didn't have a face.

I scrambled to my feet and ran in the opposite direction of him. A roar broke from deep in his chest, so loud I wondered if I'd go deaf, and he took off after me. I pumpped my legs quicker willing them to move faster. A tentacle slithered around my ankle and I was greeted with a face full of dirt. I screamed as I was dragged toward him and he lifted me up till I was facing him upside down. He stood there for a few moments, staring at me with that eyeless face, before dropping me back to the ground. His grip on my ankle never let up as he walked back toward the house, me in tow behind him. My screams were leaving my throat raw, but I did't care. I screamed and screamed , half hoping someone would hear, half from the pain of the ground against my body.

But no one would come. No one would come because that's why he chose to live here.

Complete and utter isolation.


	7. Renewal

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm so so sorry I haven't really given this story much importance. I felt like I had a good idea in the beginning, but then was hit with writers block as well as life, and didn't feel like it was important. But! I've recently found new interest in this story, and even went back and read everything I've written (so cringyyy) and fixed up some spelling and grammar errors, and tweaked a few things. Nothing that changes the story, just enough that my writing doesn't suck too bad haha. Anyway, I promise to write more frequently than 6 chapters a year... I'M SO SORRY! D:

Anyway...

CrimsonTrainer-4395: Thank you so much! And even if I've started, you should still write something if you have the idea! Also yes, I'm going to try and update more often! (crosses fingers!)

MinecraftedPocky: Yes he does have a tan xD I have my own ideas about how he came to be and what exactly he is, so you'll see soon! ;)

* * *

_The smell of salt water was all around me, carried by the breeze that played with my long hair whipping it around my face. I stopped every now and then to snap a picture of the massive ocean in front of me, awed by its beauty and size. I laughed as the man in front of me ran in and out of the water, trying not to get taken out by the waves. He heard me laugh and smiled over at me as I took a picture of him, hoping to forever capture that smile. _

_"What's so funny, huh?" he said, an evil smile on his face._

_"Nothing!" I laughed, which quickly turned into a scream as he began to run after me arms outstretched to grab me._

_Laughing and screaming I ran from him, tripping over the sand that caused my feet to sink. Not caring about my clothes I ran right into the ocean, yelping as the cold bit at my skin._

_"Hey, no fair!" he yelled as I heard the pout in his voice._

_"You'll just have to come in and get me than!" I yelled back, laughing at the un-amused look on his face._

_"Fine." he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Smiling __triumphantly I began to make my way back to shore when the waves suddenly became violent, crashing over my head and pulling me out toward the sea._

_"FAWN! NO!" there was a splash as he ran into the water._

_But he wouldn't have been able to save me, no matter what he did._

_The waves were too strong as they continued they're relentless onslaught on me. My heart raced frantically as I kicked and screamed underwater as my vision began to blur. I was able to press my head over the waves one last time before they won the battle of my life and took me to the bottom of the ocean. A scream ripped itself from my throat shattering the heart of the man in front of me again._

_"SEDRICK!"_

* * *

My eyes flew open, my heart still racing from the dream and the faint taste of salt on my tongue. My body felt heavy and my limbs felt like they were full of lead, causing me to be unable to sit up. The room was so dark, and I was so tired I thought about just closing my eyes and falling back asleep. The thought of darkness brought my memories rushing back to me, knocking the breath out of me.

_Sedrick. I saw him turn into a monster, he dragged me here. _

I instantly froze when I realized I didn't know where 'here' was. I felt cold stone underneath me and I focused more around me, trying to get my bearings. The strong scent of metal hit my nose hard and caused me to gag slightly when I realized it was the smell of blood. Gingerly I made myself sit up, hissing at the pain it caused in my sides, and proceeded to stand up. I was back in Sedrick's home in front of the front door, lying in a small pool of blood. I lifted my hand to the back of my hand and gasped in pain and pulled it back to see it covered in crimson. Fear struck my heart as I thought about where he could be, shuddering when I heard a roar come from down the hall. I watched as the creature emerged, shadows coming from his back and darkness enveloping him. When he noticed I was awake, where his mouth should have been pulled apart with a nerve shattering _rip, _and a loud roar flew out right at me. I covered my ears screaming as the sound felt as if it was trying to shred my very soul. My scream stopped it in its tracks, causing it to cock its head to the side, like it was confused.

"S-stay away from me!" I said, cursing myself when my voice shook.

Almost like a switch had been flipped, the monster in front of me disappeared to be replaced with an unconscious Sedrick laying on the floor. Slowly I made my way towards his body, curiosity shadowing fear. When I was standing in front of him, I didn't know what to do. Awkwardly I poked him with my foot hoping to rouse him awake. When he didn't budge, my fear crashed back into me and I turned to leave this hell house. Suddenly, a hand had a vise like grip on my ankle and I looked down to the man on the floor as he uttered in a heartbroken voice the words that would change me forever.

"Please. Please don't leave me again"


	8. All Questions, No Answers

**A/N:** Hey look! Another chapter! I really hope I can keep this up because college is really draining my sanity, so my only outlet is this story and Youtube haha. As I'm writing this I should be studying for my chemistry exam... but I've done 3 hours of homework for it already today and not even halfway done... I think I'm gonna die. So why not write more story? Seems logical enough...

CrimsonTrainer-4395: Hahaha, I did kind of make it darken than I originally intended, but I enjoyed it! Also good! I hope the story goes well!

Guest38373: First, you should make an account! Second, thanks! Glad to be back.

I do not own Slender, just my O.C.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Please. Not again." Sedrick said as his voice strained to come out.

He looked up at me and I froze in my steps when I saw his eyes. They were completely black, irises and all. Sedrick began gripping onto my legs, as if using them like a rope to try and stand up. I didn't know what broke me out of my trance, but something in me snapped at the sight of his eyes.

_He isn't normal. He isn't good. I have to get out of here, _NOW

I jerked backwards taking him by surprise by my sudden movements, and was able to break free of his hold. Hurt filled his black eyes as he watched me back away from him, the usual heart stopping blue unable to break from the darkness. Heart pounding I started running toward the front door, not caring about the strange man on the ground, my dream, not even the roar that came from him.

"NO!"

The sound slithered up my spine and seemed to wrap itself around my soul as I ran through the door and was greeted with a slap in the face by rain. For a moment I was stunned by it but then quickly regained my adrenaline and continued foreword. I ran through leaves and mud, making sure to watch for tree roots, as I started hearing stomping behind me, and it was gaining speed. A sob escaped my throat as I willed my body foreword and away from the evil licking at my heals. I dared a glance over my shoulder and my heart dropped. There wasn't anyone behind me, nothing at all. I eventually was able to will my legs to stop moving and stood there dumbfounded. Breathing hard I made a 360 where I stood trying to detect any type of movement in the darkness.

_Hoo hoo_

I jumped at the sudden noise of an owl. Putting a hand to my head I began to notice how the large trees seemed to loom over me, as if wanting to crush me under their weight, and how the moon shone around me, pitying me. Wrapping my arms around myself I began to make my way foreword again, suddenly realizing how utterly lost I now was. As I trekked through mud and leaves my mind began trying to comfort itself, trying to explain that what I went through wasn't real. How could it be? People don't turn into monsters, they don't take people and chase them. Then it dawned on me, that he indeed was a monster.

_I probably exaggerated how he looked, but he is a monster. He basically kidnapped me, tried to force himself on me, then attacked me._

I continued to pull at logic, distorting my memory to change it into one that made sense and started to feel slightly better knowing I wasn't insane.

_Okay, when I get back to town I'll just go to the police and tell them about him. They'll take care of everything else._

I sighed, glad I actually had some sort of plan in place, when I finally stepped out of the forest and into some kind of clearing. I looked around trying to find a road or see distant head lights but there were none. Panic began to set in when I realized I wouldn't be able to leave so easily. I had no idea where I was, other than that Sedrick said it was 45 minutes from town, but who knows if that was a lie or not. I yelled out in frustration my fear being replaced with anger and loathing, mainly aimed at myself.

"God! Why did I have to get so idiotically drunk?!" I yelled out "I could have had a perfectly good time but no. I had to be stupid and get myself whisked away by some 'knight' in black armor."

I huffed in irritation, turning on my heals to look back toward where I'd came from.

_My only chance of getting away from here is back that way. I'm gonna make him give me some answers if I have to beat it out of him._

I almost ginned at the thought of punching the lights out of Sedrick after what he put me through. However, the thought of going back into that forest stopped me in my tracks. It seemed to grin at me, taunting me, knowing I wouldn't go in. I bit my lip unsure of what to do when I felt a firm grip on my forearm beginning to drag me into the forest.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled in protest.

"Shut up." A voice growled back, instantly recognizing it as Sedrick "You know I tried being nice, but you make it so damn difficult."

Anger flared up inside me "Nice!? You call what you pulled back there nice?"

He scoffed at me as he pulled me tighter foreword.

"Ow, dammit let go of me!" I demanded, fighting against his hold. I knew I should have been scared or even intimidated by him, but it just made me more angry.

_Who was this guy, really? And why was he such an asshole?_

Any niceness or pull I felt from him from before was gone to be replaced by anger and irritation. I yanked against him harder trying to even claw my way out when he whipped around getting right in my face.

"Do you want answers or not?" He asked as his eyes narrowed.

I huffed again but gave in. I needed to know what was going on.

_Why do i feel pulled to him one moment, then pissed the next? What was that thing I saw earlier? And why did he have a picture of us together?_

All these questions swirled around in my head with no answers as I let him lead me back into his home. He shut the large door as we entered and I was again awed by the place. I let my fingers brush over the lavish wall paper as he directed me back upstairs and into a bedroom. It had a large bed against the back wall big enough for four people with a silk comforter on top. The walls were painted a simple light gray with a few pictures hanging on the walls. There was also a night stand with a matching dresser as well as a closet and a bathroom.

"Feel free to use the shower to wash off." he said, glancing at my muddy figure. I blushed and looked away with a scoff. "You can borrow some of my clothes, I'll leave something on the bed for you." He said then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. I stood there for a few moments then went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stripped off my dirt covered clothes and tossed them in a heap on the floor, momentarily sadden by the thought of throwing away my favorite dress, then stepped into the shower. I stood there for a long time letting the hot water chase away the chill that had settled in my bones. I didn't understand anything that was happening to me.

_One minute I'm scared of him, the next I'm kissing him. Then I'm terrified of him, then I'm fighting with him. What? _

I sighed, eventually deciding I had to get out of the shower and face Sedrick head on. I would get my answers, but there was no way I was able to predict the explanation he gave me.

I groaned and sat in the middle of the porcelain tub letting the water hit me as I laid my cheek on my knees.

_There wasn't any harm in staying in here a while longer, right?_

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you guys go! I really hope you like this chapter. I posted it early because I got it done quicker than I thought. Don't expect chapters everyday! Haha, wish me luck on chemistry tomorrow! x-x

On to the next one!


	9. Old Wounds

**A/N:** Hello again my lovelys! This chapter kind of took a different turn than I originally intended, but I think it worked really well. I hope you all enjoy!

I do not own Slenderman, duh.

* * *

_"FAWN!"_

I lifted my head up from my knees as my brain slowly processed the rain falling down my face. I groaned and rubbed my eyes trying to keep the water from them. My vision focused ahead to see a face staring back at me with black, vacant eyes and a large grin on its face. I screamed loudly beginning to scoot backwards quickly, trying to put as much distance between me and that thing. I watched as it began to laugh a deep, guttural laugh and slowly begin to crawl towards me. He had a bony build as well as black hair that reached just below his ears. My skin crawled as it began to speak in a low, mocking tone, without even moving its mouth.

"Oh ho, my my what do we have here hm?" he laughed more continuing to crawl toward me like he was playing me with me.

My heart was thumping in my ears as I continued to scurry backwards, too scared to stand and take my eyes from him. I finally willed my voice out of my throat

"Wh-who... who are you? What do you want? And where are we?" I said in a rush my voice squeaking out at the end.

His smile enlarged as he answered "My, so many questions."

He ran-crawled to me and ended up hovering over me as he began to trace my face with one ice cold finger.

I screamed out again "What do you want!?"

I was frozen in fear as I stared into those black eyes that seemed like they wanted to swallow me whole. I held back a sob as I felt him trace over my exposed skin on my hip as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Oh, my sweet, I simply want you."

* * *

Screaming I scrambled to my feet, almost slipping on the wet surface below me. My head whipped around quickly as I looked around me to find the shower I had been in, still pouring down on me. Heart racing I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a white towel around me. I walked out into the bedroom to find a pair of black soccer shorts and a dark blue tank top that surprisingly fit me. I was in the middle of changing before I realized I had been crying and shaking since I stepped out of the shower. I closed my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed and let my tears fall freely. Everywhere I looked I was afraid of seeing that face again, having him on me, and touch me. I shuddered at the thought and put my face in my hands.

_What is happening to me...? _I thought to myself._ Compared to what just happened, I'd rather go up against Sedrick._

Sighing I began to wipe my face dry, gathered up all my courage, threw away the rest of my good sense, and walked out the bedroom door. I didn't know where Sedrick was but I headed down the stairs to begin there. I walked by a few doors before I noticed one that was slightly ajar. I gently opened it enough for me to walk in to find Sedrick sitting at a desk, surrounded by paper, feverishly writing away. The room was ruffly 30 feet by 30 feet with only the desk and the chair. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with paper with various writings and drawings on them. I coughed once trying not to startle him, but he didn't seem to notice me. Curious I walked over to him to stand beside him as I heard him muttering to himself as he was writing quickly. I picked up one of the papers that was hastily scribbled on and began to read it and noticed it was almost like poetry.

'I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key, I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down, Why won't somebody come and save me from this Make it end! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster. It's hidin in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp, There's no escape for me, It wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, Maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster!'

I was taken aback, I didn't expect something this dark and helpless. The paper was suddenly ripped from my hands and I was faced with an angry looking Sedrick.

"That. Is. Not. Yours." he growled glaring at me, but his eyes didn't match his harsh tone.

I just starred back at him unaffected by his outburst, and gently pushed him away from my face. His eyes showed confusion before returning to a neutral expression as he gripped my hand and began leading me toward the door. I bit back my questions and let him lead me out, feeling as if I'd seen something I shouldn't have. We walked into a long hall way that eventually led into a small kitchen space. It had brick walls with a simple table for four, a couple of counter tops, a stove, and a fridge. I sat on one of the chairs as Sedrick walked around while putting water on the stove for tea. He eventually sighed and sat in the chair across from me starring at his hands. He glanced up at me and my heart ached at the look of absolute sadness and loss as he ran a hand through his dark hair. He took a shaking breath and continued to stare at his hands, but began speaking in a soft tone.

"I met the love of my life when I was eight years old." he began, a slight smile on his face. "She was the most stubborn, hard-headed, and beautiful girl I had ever met. We became best friends when I saved her favorite sheep from getting slaughtered." He grinned at the memory as I felt slightly jealous that someone else could get the smile from him. "When we were thirteen I told her one day I'd sweep her off her feet and carry her somewhere beautiful where we'd get married. She punched me in the arm, but then kissed me right after. I saved up all my money for the next five years and bought her a ring and asked her to marry me, and she said yes." He smiled up at me, his eyes lost in the past.

I fidgeted under that look, suddenly unsure what I was supposed to do with my hands. Sedrick stood and poured us both cups of tea as he continued.

"Her parents didn't approve of my background and refused the marriage. But we were in love, and we ran off together and got married. It was the happiest day of my life when I was able to call her my wife. We traveled around the next year, falling more in love by the day." His face suddenly darkened as his hands gripped his mug tightly. "But we wouldn't get to enjoy it for much longer. We stopped in a town for the night to rest, and I had gone out to get us some supplies and some food." His knuckled turned white as he gripped his mug tighter and his voice turned hard. "I wasn't gone for more than one hour... and they took her from me. Thieves. They broke into our room, took all our saved up money, and slaughtered my wife." He began to shake in anger, and I didn't know what to do to comfort him. "I couldn't live without her. I couldn't. I was lost in myself. I couldn't live with the pain and guilt of her death. So," He looked up and locked his eyes with mine as his turned black "I sold my soul."

My eyes widened as I stared at him and watched his eyes slowly turn back to blue. He continued to watch me, almost as if seeing how I'd react, and if I'd believe him.

"I'm not sure how much time passed between her death and when the demon showed himself to me. But when he did, he told me he could bring my beloved back to me. That I could be with her forever, that he had that power and could give it to me." he laughed, but it was completely void of any humor. "I was a broken fool, and like a fool, I believed him. I gave him my soul and he gave me beloved. But it wasn't that simple." he ran his fingers through his hair again as he gripped his mug. "He made me immortal. Changed me into something like him, a monster. A demon." I shuddered at the darkness in his voice, but continued to listen. "And he made her immortal as well, but only her soul. He cursed us, so that when she would be reborn, if I could find her, within a day, she would meet with a tragic death." He closed his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "I have watched my love die in front of my eyes ten times, each time I was unable to do anything. Once, I found her wandering through the woods when she was only three. She thought I was funny and liked playing games with me. The next day she snuck out of her home to try and come and find me, she saw me and started running towards me. She slipped in the mud and tumbled down a hill." His shoulders began to shake as his voice was filled with remorse. "And her small body got impaled by a large stake sticking out of the ground."

I put my face in my hands as I was overcome with emotion as images and scenes began to flash in front of my eyes.

_"Yay! Up Up!" a small voice laughed as a larger figure picked up the girl that the voice belonged to. He began swinging her around and laughing. The child didn't mind that the strange man didn't have a face. He was nice and played with her and she liked that._

I groaned as my head began to pound. I knew where that scene was headed, and I didn't want to see it. I abruptly stood up and back away from the table.

"Oh no... oh no no no no." I stammered, shaking my head back and fourth.

Sedrick looked up at me concern on his face but I couldn't see him anymore.

_"Why don't mommy and daddy love me?" the girl asked her doll as she could hear loud screaming coming from downstairs. The girl suddenly perked up as she looked out the window. "I'll go see Tall Man!" She smiled to herself as she was easily about to sneak out into the backyard. She began running when she saw her Tall Man. Suddenly she was falling, quickly. She became scared and started to scream. She screamed louder as the stake ran her through, spraying her blood all around, and all she could do was was cry as the last thing she ever saw was her Tall Man crying._

I held my head to the floor when all I could do was scream. I screamed and screamed and screamed because all I could comprehend was the unbearable pain radiating from my chest through my whole body. I vaguely felt hands on me, but all my mind could see was pain. Tears fell down my face as I cried for the lost girl, for her pain that I could feel, and for myself, because I was beginning to realize what all this meant.

"HAZEL! Hazel look at me!" Sedrick yelled as he shook my shoulders.

My eyes eventually focused on him and I began to cry harder as I looked into his blue eyes. I saw worry in those eyes. I saw caring and hurt and anger and love.

He was _my_ Sedrick.

I couldn't remember everything, but emotions began to fill up my entire being, chasing away the pain the girls death had brought me.

_I'm the love he was talking about in his story. I'm also the little girl. He's my love, I want to remember it all. I want..._

I stared at the man who stole my heart over a hundred years ago and crushed my lips against his. He froze at first out of confusion, and then melted into me. He gripped me tightly and close to his body, as if afraid I might disappear. Which, I could have. He kissed me harder as he stood up still holding me, and began to carry me out of the kitchen. I ran my fingers through his midnight hair as I eventually broke the kiss to rest my head in the crook of his neck. We were both breathing hard as he carried me up the stairs and I realized he had been crying as well. I snuggled against him and he responded by holding me closer. We came into his bedroom and he gently laid me on the bed as he began to kiss me feverishly again. I sighed and held him close to me as he leaned closer and whispered to me

"Be mine tonight." I blushed at his words. "In all these years, there has never been a time where you remember anything about me, about us." He kissed my neck lightly causing a shiver to go down my spine. "I can't lose you tomorrow knowing that you remember." He gripped me tightly and looked at me, his voice darkening. "No. I'm done. I will not let you leave me tomorrow. We'll stay here all day if we have to, but I'm not losing you again. I can't..." He looked away from me.

I pulled his face back to look at me and I traced over his cheek and smiled lightly. "For now, at least, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled back at me and kissed me again.

For a moment, the face from the bathroom came to my mind. I shook it off, deciding to talk to him about things in the morning. Sedrick held me to him as we kissed, my mind swimming and worries for tomorrow forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** Where'd that ending come from? (blushes and hides behind couch)

Thank you guys for reading I hope you enjoyed learning some of the mystery! I wonder if anyone saw that coming haha, probably haha.

Also if you're interested I got Sedrick's writing from the song Monster by Skillet. Check it out, it's an awesome song! And I don't own it...

On to the next!


	10. Nightmares

**A/N:** Hello all my lovelies! Guess what's back? Hooray! This one's not too long because I'm not entirely sure where it's going at the moment...

PetalFur: That was the most flippin adorable thing ever! Thank you for that! And no, sadly I hit major writers block in the middle of November and got no where near 50,000 words. Oh well, I won't give up on the story, it just won't be done anytime soon. Who knows, maybe I'll change it into some kind of fan fiction so people can read it!

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I had happily fallen asleep safely nestled in Sedrick's arms, his touch banishing the death and pain that seared both of us. I didn't want the next day to come for I was terrified by the aspect of dying again. I was stirred awake as my mind vaguely noticing his lips on my neck as I giggled.

"Well good morning to you too Sir." I said as I giggled again, mind still foggy.

Smiling I reached out to pull him closer to me, but froze when my mind finally registered how cold his skin was. My eyes flew open as they were met with dead, black cold ones and a large smile. I screamed and jerked away from the figure but he was quicker than me and was able to easily hold me down.

"Hello my beauty, we meet again." his voice crawled over my skin making me shudder, which only caused him to laugh.

"W-what do you want from me?" I asked surprising myself when my voice came out stronger than I felt.

The man only laughed more as I felt his tongue snake over my neck as I recoiled from him quickly, able to slip out from under him. His voice turned cold and hard as he grabbed at me.

"Oh my, why are you running?" he said, his grip on my wrist vice like.

I yelped out in pain trying my best to get free, but he wasn't having any of that. He hovered over me, a predatory look in his eyes as I was met with a white hot fire that shot up through my spine.

_W-What was he doing...?_

"Hm, without these pesky legs" he mused, smiling. "then you can't run."

I screamed as a pain like no other went through both my legs, causing me to jump up in a sitting position.

"What!? What is it?"

I looked around to see myself back in Sedrick's bedroom. I looked down and flexed my legs, relief flooding through me when I could move them with ease. I looked to my right toward Sedrick, a smile on my face, but it fell when I saw the frightened look on his face.

"S-sorry... did I wake you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Not really." he said, stroking the side of my face gently. "I woke a few minutes ago, but then you started screaming, and I couldn't wake you."

I smiled sheepishly and held his hand that was resting on my face. "It was just a bad dream. I'm okay." I said, trying to convince myself as well.

He eyed me for a few moments before his gaze fell on my neck and his face turn hard. "What is that?"

Confused I tried to look where he was looking, but couldn't see it for myself. "What is what?" I asked.

"There's... no!" Sedrick growled as he jumped away from me then standing up from the bed.

"What?" I asked, becoming anxious.

I stood up as well and went to the bathroom mirror. There, in the crook of my neck like it had been carved into my skin, was a circle with an X through it. With a shaky hand I reached up and touched it, hissing when it radiated pain.

"What does this mean?!" I almost yelled, walking toward Sedrick.

"No! Stay away from me!" he screamed, a look of terror on his face.

Pain shot through my heart as I looked at the fear in his eyes. "Please. What's happening?" I asked, close to tears.

"That's... that's my Mark. I leave it on someone right before I..." Sedrick's voice trailed off.

"Before you kill them?" I supplied in a whisper.

He nodded sadly, still keeping at least ten feet between us. "But I didn't do that to you... that must mean, the way you're supposed to die today..." his hands gripped into fists as he punched the wall. "No! I refuse to lose you again!"

My eyes widened at the darkness that appeared by his sides, encasing him in it as he headed toward the door.

"Wait, please! Where are you going?" I asked as I reached out towards him.

"Stay back!" Sedrick yelled, swiping at me.

I yelped as I cradled by arm to myself, feeling warmth begin to ooze out of it. His eyes widened as he quickly left the room, muttering apologizes as he went.

I stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha ha what? Really I have no idea...

On to the next!


End file.
